


Wish I'd Known

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Chloroform, Cuddling, Dark, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love torturing my favs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mobs, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Thanks Tumblr, This is very dark, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans lafayette, Transphobia, and i want to thank exadorlion on tumblr for talking about it with me, at the beginning of writing this: what's your favorite idea? mines being creative., at the end of writing this: now lets all agree to never be creative again, i guess there will be some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Washington DC, there is a mob. Fearfully known as the "Redcoats," they attack the city when they want, how they want, where they want. But a branch of the FBI, the "Revolutionaries," are determined to fight back. So what happens when a member of the Revolutionaries gets kidnapped by the Redcoats?--------Inspired by "Did You Forget Lafayette?" by Ammc12





	1. The Meeting

Lafayette walked down the hallway, trailing his fingers among the wall mindlessly. George had called a meeting, and he was determined not to miss it. Turning right, he came upon the door to the meeting room. Opening the door, he took in the sight in front of him.

Alexander and Thomas were sitting next to each other, talking quietly. It was nice to see the two of them doing something other than argue. He noticed Thomas’s hand resting on Alex’s leg. Lafayette smirked, knowing Thomas’s less than pure intentions. 

Across from them, John was draped dramatically on Aaron’s lap, arms draped over his eyes. Aaron remained at stoic as ever, hands resting on his coffee. Aaron’s eyes were half closed, as if he had just woken up. Which was ridiculous, since it was 10:30. Aaron yawned, causing John to open his eyes. John giggled and kissed his cheek, causing Aaron to smile softly.

Hercules, Angelica, and Maria were sitting near the end of the table, playing a game of cards. From the looks of it, it seemed that Maria was winning, as both Angelica and Hercules looked pissed. Maria had a smug look on her face, smirking at both of her friends. James was watching them play, leaning his head against Hercules’s shoulder. 

Then there was the newbie. Benedict Arnold. He was sitting near the end of the table, watching the rest. His eyes briefly flicked to Lafayette when he opened the door, but he quickly moved his eyes back to the group. Lafayette didn’t like him, he always gave off bad vibes. He was too quiet, too observant, too…suspicious.

There was a couple more people there, but Lafayette didn’t know their names. He figured he probably should, but he didn’t talk to them a lot. He knew there was a Henry and a Nathanael, but he didn’t know who they were. 

Taking a seat next to Hercules, Lafayette glanced at the time at his phone. 10:34. George had said the meeting would start at 10:45. He turned back to the card game, watching as Angelica nervously looked at her hand. Lafayette watched as she glanced at her hand, chewing her lip.

“What game are you playing?” He asked, unsure.

“Go-fish,” Angelica said, still chewing her lip. 

Lafayette snorted, causing Angelica to glare at him. She huffed, turning back to her hand. He smiled softly, resting his hand on his chin. 

Angelica glanced at her hand one more time, before looking at Maria. “Maria, do you have a nine?”

“Go-fish,” Mari said smugly.

“GODDAMMIT,” Angelica screamed, throwing the cards across the table. Maria and Lafayette laughed at Angelica, who was now pouting, staring at the floor. Hercules sighed, pulling James closer. James, in response, buried his head in Hercules neck.

“Great, I’m losing, and you two are rubbing the fact that I’m painfully single in my face? Is the universe against me today?” Angelica cried out bitterly, albeit very dramatically.

James sighed, “Not our fault you can’t get a girl. Maybe it’s because of your hideous looks, or your horrible personality.”

Angelica looked offended as Lafayette and Maria laughed even harder, shaking. James was looking smug, arms crossed. Angelica opened her mouth and was about to retort, when the door opened and George walked in.

George sat at the head of the table, looking at everyone sitting around the table. His eyes focused on the cards on the table and floor for a second, before flickering up to Lafayette, Angelica, Maria, Hercules and James. He then rested his gaze on Alex and Thomas, then turning to look at John and Aaron.

“John, get off Aaron. Thomas, remove your hand from Alex’s thigh. Angelica, pick your cards up from the floor. We have a meeting to start.” George was all business today, which meant that he had big news.

John reluctantly got off Aaron’s lap, and Thomas removed his hand from from Alex’s leg. Angelica ducked underneath the table, quickly picking up the cards off the table. She handed them to Hercules and he quickly shoved the cards into the box. Everyone was looking intently at George, waiting for his news.

“We’ve found out the identity of one of the Redcoat’s highest ranking officers.”

Murmurs broke out around the table. People were whispering either excitedly or anxiously. This was one of their biggest breakthroughs, which could help them take down the Redcoats. 

Alex raised his hand. “What’s the guy’s name? What are we going to do?”

“Good question. From what we’ve found out, his name is Samuel Seabury. Every other Thursday, he goes to a bar and goes home with a girl. I think a good plan would to bring him to an apartment, then we can bring him back her.”

“So basically kidnapping,” John said.

“Well...yes. Technically.”

Maria spoke up next. “You mentioned he went home with a woman every time. Does that mean you want someone to...seduce him?”

“Well, yes, that was the initial plan, but we can change the plan if needed.”

“I’d love to do it, but since Eliza’s pregnant I don’t want to leave. Even if it’s just for one night, if something happens I can’t leave her alone.” Maria continued.

Eliza and Maria were the only ones in their group who had gotten married. Considering they had been together the longest, it had made sense. Alex had been the sperm donor, and Eliza was currently 3 weeks pregnant. Maria had been coming into work less and less, due to Eliza experiencing more and more pregnancy symptoms. The only reason Maria was at the meeting and not with Eliza, was that George had made this meeting mandatory.

George nodded his head. “Alright.”

Most everyone then turned to Angelica, who was examining her nails disinterestedly. After a moment of silence, Angelica realized everyone was looking at her, and looked up surprised. “What?” She said accusingly.

George sighed. “Were you listening to a word I said?”

Angelica laced her hands together. “Nope, not really. What were you saying again?”

“We need someone to seduce someone to get some information on the Redcoats.”

“So you want me to do it?” Angelica asked.

“Only if you want.”

“Yeah, no thanks. I don’t feel comfortable doing that. Sorry.”

“Alright Angelica. Thank you.”

The room had now fallen silent. Everyone was looking around nervously, unsure of what to say. The only two women in the room had turned down the mission, and they had no one else to possible do it. Lafayette saw some people glance at him, but they quickly turned away when they saw him looking at them. 

Lafayette knew what they were thinking. He technically could do it, since he had not gotten his top surgery yet. He had been intending to get it soon, but he didn’t have the time. 

He considered that thought for a minute. Should he do it? It would only be for one night. And he was pretty good at seducing people.

“Well, I guess―” George started.

“I’ll do it.” Lafayette blurted out.

Everyone turned to him. Whoops. Lafayette shifted nervously, not used to having everyone looking at him so intently. Lafayette enjoyed attention, yes, but having everyone looking at him so intently was kind of unnerving. He was starting to regret this a bit.

“Are you sure?” George seemed reluctant.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll do it. It’s only one night. How hard can it be?” He gave a hesitant smile.

“Alright. Any other questions?” Lafayette could tell the conversation wasn’t over yet.

The room was silent. Most people were looking at George, occasionally glancing at Lafayette. 

“If there is no other questions, then the meeting is dismissed.”

People stood up and started walking away, still glancing at Lafayette. Hercules, James, Maria, and Angelica were all looking at Lafayette. He could tell they wanted to talk. He mouthed ‘later’ at them, shooing them away underneath the table. They got up reluctantly, still glancing at him as they left the room.

Soon enough, the only ones in the room were Lafayette and George. Lafayette could tell that George going to argue, to try to convince him to not do it. He wasn’t in the mood for an argument right now.

“Not now, please. I don’t want to argue right now.”

George stood up and walked over to Lafayette. He sat down in the seat next to Lafayette, and took his hand.

“Alright. Not here. But don’t think I’m dropping this.”  
“I’m not expecting you too.”


	2. After the Meeting

The drive home was quiet. Which was good, because it gave George the time to collect his thoughts. 

 

George wasn’t sure why Lafayette volunteered. They could have found someone else, from a different branch. It didn’t happen a lot, but sometimes people moved from branch to branch. That’s how they got Benedict on their team.

 

He was also worried about Lafayette. A lot. He knew Lafayette could take care of himself, but he could also be…a little naïve sometimes. George was worried that if something bad happened, Lafayette wouldn’t recognize the danger and get himself hurt. George didn’t want that to happen. 

 

Stopping at a red light, George glanced at Lafayette. He looking out the window, seemingly staring out into space. 

 

Turning back to the road, George pondered what he could do. How could he convince Lafayette to not seduce the Redcoat?

 

He could…well, he didn’t quite have any reasons. If he had to, he could “ban” Lafayette from doing it, but he didn’t want to do that.

 

He pulled into the parking lot, and turned off the car. “We’re here.”

 

Lafayette didn’t react, but instead continued to stare out the window blankly. George shook his shoulder gently. “Lafayette? You there?”

 

Lafayette jumped. “W-What?”

 

“We’re home. You coming in?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m coming.”

 

George out got out off the car, waiting for Lafayette to get out. Lafayette closed the door behind him as he got out, and Lafayette grabbed George’s hand. They walked into the apartment building together, both remaining silent.

 

Letting go of Lafayette’s hand to unlock the door, George pushed open the door to their tiny apartment. They could have bought a larger one, but both him and Lafayette wanted a tiny apartment.

 

The apartment had an abundance of decorations, mostly a mix of white and red. Sunlight was streaming through window, lighting up the flowers on the red coffee table. George made a mental note to water those later. Papers were lying on the table, a forgotten cup of coffee lying next to them. The TV remote was stuck between two couch cushions. 

 

Lafayette had pulled off his shoes, and walked over the fluffy white carpet to the couch. George could tell he was bracing himself for the conversation that was sure to happen.

 

George took his time coming the the couch. He took off his shoes, walked to the kitchen to get a drink of water, before finally taking a seat on the couch. 

 

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

 

Lafayette spoke up first. “I know you don’t want me to do this, but…” Lafayette fell silent, struggling to find the right words. “I feel like I can’t just,  _ not _ do it? I feel like I have too.”

 

“But you  _ don’t _ have to. We can find someone else to do it. It’s as easy as that.”

 

Lafayette bit his lip. “We could, but it isn’t their responsibility. This is our job, not theirs.”

 

“It’s not just our job, it’s the FBI's job. All branches. We can find someone else to do it.”

 

“No. I’m doing this. I can do it. I have to do this.”

 

George could tell there was no convincing Lafayette to back down now. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Alright. I can tell there’s no convincing you.”

 

“Thank you. For trusting me to do this.”

 

George stood up. “This is a bit depressing. Want to watch a movie or play a game?”

 

Lafayette curled up on the couch, and he tugged the blanket around him. “Let’s watch a movie tonight. I’m not in the mood for a game.”

 

George smiled and sat next to Lafayette. “Alright.”

  
He booted up Netflix and relaxed next to Lafayette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I don't like this chapter. I feel like it was half-assed. Also please comment and leave kudos as they fuel me!! Leave me your writing tips, your predictions, anything!!! You can leave them here on on my tumblr.
> 
> Please scream at me on tumblr. I am lonely. Tumblr: flaminglancelot

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my brain for a long time now. This should be fun.
> 
> Scream at me on Tumblr!: flaminglancelot


End file.
